Fragen (Kapitel)
"Fragen" ist das fünfundzwanzigste Kapitel des fünften Bandes Der Wiedergeborene Drache. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfundzwanzigste Kapitel des dritten englischen Originalbandes The Dragon Reborn, der als Die Rückkehr des Drachen auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Egwene, Elayne und Nynaeve diskutieren die Informationen über die geflohenen Frauen und die gestohlenen Ter'angreal. Else Grinwell überbringt ihnen eine Botschaft von der Amyrlin über die Besitztümer der geflohenen Frauen. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Ort: Quartiere der Aufgenommenen, Weiße Burg, Tar Valon Elayne, Egwene und Nynaeve besprechen die Informationen, die sie aus den Pergamenten von Verin erhalten haben. Alle drei sind müde, da sie wenig geschlafen haben und schon früh arbeiten mussten. Egwene ist inzwischen jeder Aes Sedai gegenüber misstrauisch, da jede von ihnen eine Schwarze Ajah sein könnte. Egwene hat in der Nacht wieder Träume gehabt und überlegt, ob sie Anaiya Carel um Hilfe bittet. Sie weiß, dass zumindest einige davon etwas bedeuten müssen. Siehe auch: Egwenes Träume : Sie hatte auch von den Seanchan geträumt, von Frauen in Kleidern mit auf der Brust aufgenähten Blitzen, die eine lange Reihe von Frauen mit Schlangenringen am Halsband führten und sie zwangen, Blitze auf die Weiße Burg zu schleudern. Das könnte auf die Schlacht von Tar Valon hindeuten, da die Seanchan bereits einige Aes Sedai zu Damane gemacht haben. Aufgrund der Drei Eide können Aes Sedai trotz des A'dam nicht gegen ihre Schwestern kämpfen, doch nach der Gefangennahme von Elaida brachte diese den Seanchan gezwungenermaßen das Schnelle Reisen bei, was dazu führte, dass Tuon einen massiven Angriff auf die Burg befahl. ... Wie auch der Traum von den Weißmänteln, die ihrem Vater die Hände fesselten. Bran al'Vere ist machtlos, als die Kinder des Lichts in die Zwei Flüsse kommen und Menschen gefangen nehmen, die eine Verbindung zu Perrin haben. : Da war ein Traum von Rand gewesen, der nach einem anscheinend aus Kristall bestehenden Schwert gegriffen hatte und das feine Netz nicht bemerkte, das sich von oben her auf ihn senkte. Rand ist auf dem Weg zu Callandor, wo Be'lal jedoch schon eine Falle für ihn vorbereitet hat. Und einmal hatte er in einem Zimmer gekniet, wo ein heißer, trockener Wind Staub über den Boden fegte und Geschöpfe, ähnlich dem auf dem Drachenbanner, aber viel kleiner, auf dem Wind heran trieben und sich auf seiner Haut niederließen. Rand wird in Rhuidean die beiden Drachentätowierungen erhalten, die die Prophezeiungen voraussagen, nachdem er den Gläserne Säulen-Ter'angreal durchquert hat. Dann hatte sie geträumt, wie er in ein großes Loch in einem schwarzen Berg hinein marschiert war. Das Loch war von innen her mit dem roten Glühen aus riesigen Feuern darunter erfüllt. Der Shayol Ghul, wo Rand zur Letzten Schlacht die Grube des Verderbens betritt. Allerdings passt auch die Beschreibung von Rand auf dem Drachenberg auf diesen Traum. REFERENZEN Und in einem Traum schließlich stand er den Seanchan gegenüber. Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, auf die sich dieser Traum beziehen könnte und von verschiedenen Schlachten abgesehen könnte er auch einfach auf den Besuch von Rand und Aviendha in Seanchan hindeuten. (Ein sehr kurzer Speer (Kapitel)) Bevor sie die Burg verließ, hatte sie erfahren, dass die Träume von Ta'veren bei einem Träumer fast immer etwas zu bedeuten hatten, doch inzwischen traut sie Anaiya nicht mehr. Von Mat und Perrin hat sie auch geträumt. : Perrin mit einem Falken auf der Schulter Faile und Perrin mit einem Habicht. Nur dass der Habicht eine Leine im Schnabel hielt. Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron (Das Diadem der Ersten von Mayene zeigt einen Habicht). Sie versucht ihn energisch an sich zu binden, tut das jedoch nur für ihr eigenes Ego. Egwene war sich irgendwie sicher, dass sowohl Falke wie auch Habicht Weibchen waren. Der Habicht versuchte, Perrin die Leine um den Hals zu legen. ... Und dieser Traum von Perrin - einem bärtigen Perrin! Faile überredet ihn, sich einen Bart stehen zu lassen. (Störungen im Muster (Kapitel)) ''-, der ein riesiges Wolfsrudel anführte, das sich erstreckte, soweit das Auge sehen konnte.'' Das könnte sich sowohl auf die Brunnen von Dumai beziehen, als auch die Schlacht von Malden. : Mat, der sein eigenes linkes Auge auf eine Waagschale legte. Die Befreiung von Moiraine aus dem Land der Finn. REFERENZEN Mat, der an einem Baum aufgehängt war. Mat, der nach seinem Handel mit den Eelfinn als Preis für seine drei Wünsche an Avendesora erhängt wird. (Die Geweihten (Kapitel)) Es war auch ein Traum von Mat und den Seanchan dabei gewesen, aber den tat sie als wirklichen Alptraum ab. Das deutet höchstwahrscheinlich auf Mats Verbindung zu Tuon hin. ... Genau wie der, in dem Mat die Alte Sprache sprach. Bei ihrem Kampf mit den Trollocs auf dem Weg nach Caemlyn (Die Straße nach Caemlyn (Kapitel)) hat Mat die Alte Sprache zum ersten mal benutzt, und nach seinem Besuch im Ter'angreal in Rhuidean (Rhuidean (Kapitel Bd. 8)) wird er es immer öfter bewusst und unbewusst tun. Egwene gähnt und denkt an die Arbeit, die nach dem Frühstück, dem Mittag- und dem Abendessen wieder vor ihnen liegt. Nynaeve sagt zum wiederholten mal, dass Elayne die Liste zur Seite legen soll, da sie sie schon viel zu oft durchgegangen sind. Elayne zählt auf, was sie zumindest bisher erfahren haben: es gab zwei Aes Sedai aus jeder Ajah außer der roten. Keine zwei kamen aus der gleichen Stadt, nur zwei aus dem gleichen Land, außerdem stammten sie aus allen Altersstufen. Nynaeve kann daraus nichts ablesen, aber Elayne sagt, das alles sei viel zu gleichmäßig und dass man daraus schließen konnte, dass der Schatten wählen konnte. Sie nimmt an, dass es noch viel mehr Schwarze Ajah in der Burg gibt. Trotz dieser Erkenntnis ist Elayne verärgert, da sie sonst nichts brauchbares finden kann, aber Nynaeve beruhigt sie, da die Hinweise auf das Aussehen oder die Eigenschaften der Frauen ihnen zumindest sagen, wonach sie Ausschau halten können. Die Liste der Ter'angreal ist den dreien hingegen eher unangenehm. Der Gebrauch der meisten ist unbekannt, viele haben etwas mit Schlaf zu tun, fast alle wurden von Corianin Nedeal zuletzt untersucht. Das Gefährlichste dabei ist eine schwarze Steinröhre, die Baalsfeuer hervorbringt. Nynaeve fragt sich laut, ob Verin wohl übersehen hat, dass die meisten der Ter'angreal von Corianin Nedeal studiert wurden. Die anderen beiden stimmen ihr teilweise zu, da Verin oftmals sehr abwesend erscheint. Egwene hat den Eindruck, dass Verin oftmals mehr weiß, als sie es andere wissen lässt. Sie diskutieren über die verschiedenen Aes Sedai, von denen sie glauben oder nicht glauben können, dass sie Schwarze Ajah sind. Dazu gehören Elaida, Verin, Sheriam Bayanar und Alanna Mosvani. Nynaeve will in dieser Nacht mit dem Ter'angreal von Verin um den Hals schlafen, aber Egwene sagt, sie sei diejenige, von der man annimmt, dass sie eine Träumerin ist, deshalb will sie es als erstes versuchen. Sie diskutieren noch, als sie plötzlich bemerken, dass Else Grinwell in der Tür steht. In Wirklichkeit Lanfear. Die Novizin sagt ihnen, dass die Amyrlin ihnen eine Nachricht überbringen lässt. Ihr Blick ist sehr herausfordernd, als sie ihnen sagt, wo die Besitztümer der geflohenen Frauen sich befinden. Dann verlässt sie den Raum. Lanfear will die Frauen darauf aufmerksam machen, wohin die Schwarze Ajah geflohen ist, um sie in die Falle zu locken. Egwene ist erschüttert, dass die Amyrlin sie vor allem und jedem warnt und dann dieser Novizin traut. Sie rennt an Nynaeve vorbei aus dem Raum heraus und verfolgt das Mädchen, doch Else rennt ebenfalls. Sie sieht mehrmals etwas Weißes aufblitzen und stellt die Person schließlich, doch es handelt sich um jemand anderen. Vor ihr steht eine schöne, schwarzhaarige Frau in Silber und weißer Seide. Egwene fühlt sich unter ihren Blicken schäbig, hässlich und schwach. Sie fragt die Frau nach Else, doch diese sagt, sie hätte sie nicht gesehen. Sie befielt Egwene, sie allein zu lassen und Egwene geht sofort, ehe ihr klar wird, was sie tut. Doch als sie sich umdreht, ist die Frau verschwunden. Sie sucht alles ab, kann jedoch nirgends jemanden finden, außer zwei Aufgenommenen. Charaktere * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Elayne Trakand * Lanfear - auch als Else Grinwell * Faolain Orande Erwähnt * Verin Mathwin * Anaiya Carel * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Sheriam Bayanar * Liandrin Guirale * Amico Nagoyin * Joiya Byir * Joiya al'Thor * Morgase Trakand - als Elaynes Mutter * Rianna Andomeran * Chesmal Emry * Marillin Gemalphin * Corianin Nedeal * Alanna Mosvani * Siuan Sanche - als die Mutter und die Amyrlin * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Traumgängerin * Tochter-Erbin * Seherin * Verlorene Erwähnt * Aes Sedai ** Schwarze Ajah *** Liandrins Gruppe der Schwarzen Schwestern ** Rote Ajah * Seanchan ** Sul'dam ** Damane Orte * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg *** Quartiere der Aufgenommenen Erwähnt * Cairhien (Nation) Gegenstände * Großer Schlangenring * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal Erwähnt * Ter'angreal ** Kristallrute-Ter'angreal ** Eiserne Scheibe-Ter'angreal ** Alabasterfigur einer nackten Frau-Ter'angreal ** Geschnitzter Igel-Ter'angreal ** Schwarze Steinröhre-Ter'angreal ** Sechsseitige Würfel-Ter'angreal * A'dam - als Halsband Sonstige * Ta'veren * Baalsfeuer Kategorie:Der Wiedergeborene Drache (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Quartiere der Aufgenommenen